L'arme ultime
by ioninia
Summary: Car il n'y a qu'une seule chose capable de te faire réaliser le pire comme le meilleur...


Nous étions le 3 Septembre 1998, trois mois après la deuxième grande guerre. Trois mois après notre « victoire », trois mois après la guerre contre Voldemort… Cette guerre… pouvons-nous vraiment l'appeler notre victoire ? Elle a pris tellement de vies. Des visages inconnus mais aussi ceux plus familiers, des personnes pour qui tout s'est soudainement arrêté.

Des souvenirs, de nombreux souvenirs me reviennent. L'escalier qui nous a menés au 3ème étage en première année, le vestibule menant à la grande salle et puis … le couloir où s'est éteint Fred, la tour où Dumbledore a rendu son dernier souffle… Poudlard. Poudlard qui pour de très nombreuses personnes parmi nous représentait un foyer, une maison, une famille… Poudlard, détruit et assaillit pendant la guerre, a été reconstruit remodeler. Il semble être comme « avant »… à une exception près. Dans la cours, où l'ultime combat a été donné, s'élève maintenant un monument où sont inscris les noms de chaque personne perdue lors de la guerre. Vestige de vies sacrifiées pour le monde sorcier et la survie de toute une communauté.

Oui, Poudlard que j'ai vu pour la dernière fois il y a trois mois, me revoilà, foulant son sol, l'esprit perdu dans mes songes. Je ne désirais pas revenir, mais le professeur McGonagall a insisté pour qu'on y retourne avec Harry et Ron. D'après elle, nous devions montrer aux élèves et au monde sorcier que malgré nos morts et la guerre que nous venions de vivre, il restait un avenir, un avenir meilleur, un avenir qui saura se rappeler du passé mais qui avancera en évitant de répéter les mêmes erreurs. Alors voilà, nous y sommes, Poudlard, une nouvelle année, la dernière…

La cérémonie de répartition des premières années dans chacune des quatre maisons, venait de prendre fin, et alors que je m'attendais à voir les différents plat apparaître sur la table, McGonagall se leva et s'avança jusqu'au pupitre de Dumbledore. Son visage marqué des traits de fatigue, ses cheveux toujours tirés en arrière étaient clairsemés de blanc. Mais ce qui me marqua le plus, se fut ses yeux. Des yeux vides de toute lumière ils étaient ternes et témoignaient des horreurs dont elle a été témoin. C'est avec ses yeux là qu'elle parcouru l'assemblée, regardant les plus anciens élèves avec tendresse. Le silence s'imposa de lui-même, et elle prit la parle :

« Je sais que cette année ne sera pas la plus simple ou la plus facile à Poudlard. La guerre… nous a à chacun d'entre nous pris un être qui nous était chère… Un père, une mère, un frère, un ami… et même plus encore… Une partie de nous s'est envolée avec eux. Leurs souvenirs marcheront à nos côtés tout au long de cette année, et bien plus encore… C'est aux noms de leur mémoire et de leur sacrifice que je souhaite que cette année se déroule dans l'union entre chacune des maisons. » Elle marqua une pause, en fixant une à une chacune des tables réunissant les maisons, pour mieux faire comprendre l'impact de ses mots, puis elle reprit : « Je sais que ce ne sera pas simple, mais rappelez-vous que c'est notre union qui nous a permis de remporter l'ultime bataille… Je ne dis pas que le pire est derrière nous, non, ce serait un mensonge, le deuil est long et difficile… mais le pardon l'est plus encore… Nous traversons une période sombre, mais j'aimerai vous rappelez ses quelques mots que notre bien aimé Directeur nous a dit lors d'une période difficile : « On peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres. Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière. » » A cet instant, elle s'arrêta de parler, et je vis une larme creuser un sillon sur sa joue. Elle garda le silence, laissant à chacun le temps de s'imprégner de ses dernières paroles, puis, elle reprit : « Nous avons tous quelqu'un à pleurer, mais il nous faut continuer à vivre pour eux. Il nous faut être uni et il faut que nous fassions tout notre possible pour rétablir la paix… pour eux… pour que leur sacrifice n'est pas été vain… mais aussi … pour nous. »

Un long silence a suivit ces paroles. Les souvenirs nous assaillant et se rappelant à notre mémoire… Notre arrivée à Poudlard, les premiers cours, les professeurs, les chamailleries, la camaraderie… tous ces moments qui ne sont plus. Je mes yeux qui commençaient à me piquer, je me suis tournée vers mes amis, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Ginny, Ron la tête basse tremblait de tout son être, et j'ai vu Harry dont les yeux verts émeraude n'arrivaient plus à contenir la peine qui le submergeait.

J'ai senti que j'allais craquer. Je ne voulais pas le faire ici, pas devant tout le monde. Alors, j'ai rassemblé mon courage, je me suis levée et ai avancé vers la porte de la grande salle, en sentant mon corps faiblir un peu plus à chaque pas et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant. Je franchis la porte, et je me suis appuyée contre un mur, un peu en retrait de la porte, et me laissa glisser au sol. Et cet instant fut comme un signal envoyé tout droit à mon cœur. Ma peine et mes larmes m'ont submergée secouant mon corps de spasmes. Lorsque mon âme fut calmée et que je repris le contrôle de mes émotions, je vis une silhouette se dessinée et s'approcher vers moi :

« Tiens donc, regardez qui est là, mais oui c'est Granger ! » Au son de cette voix je me relève immédiatement prête à combattre, baguette en main.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ? Comment as-tu pu venir jusqu'ici après tout ce que toi et ta famille de Mangemort avez fait ?! Tu vas payer ! » J'avais à peine commencé à formuler mon sort que Malfoy me désarma.

« -Trop lente Granger ! C'est certainement pour cette même raison que tes amis n'ont pas pu sauver leur peau.

\- La ferme Malfoy ! Je t'interdis de parler d'eux ! Tu ne les connaissais pas ! Ils se sont sacrifiés pour ceux qu'ils aimaient, ils étaient forts et courageux. Mais toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es bien trop lâche, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de perdre…

\- Et quoi Granger, tu crois que se sont les seuls à avoir sacrifiés leur vie ? ! Mais tu ne sais rien Granger ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'IL m'a fait quand il a su que je lui avais menti au sujet de Potter au manoir ! Tu ne sais pas tout ce que Rogue a du faire pour que toi ton ami Potter et l'autre Weasmoche puissiez vivre ! Alors si Granger je sais ! Et je sais aussi ce que c'est que de perdre des personnes qui nous sont chère, je sais tout ça, et je le sais peut être mieux que quiconque….

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors que tu sais très bien et que toi et les autres Mangemorts êtes activement recherchés ?

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais te répondre Granger ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et les autres… Nous savons très bien ce que nous faisons, mais merci de te soucier de ma sécurité Granger. » Glissa-t-il avec un sourire narquois avant de se volatiliser.

07 Novembre 1998. Cela faisait 3 mois que les cours à Poudlard avaient recommencé. Bien que j'étais toujours attentive en cours, la guerre et ses conséquences m'ont fait prendre conscience des choses les plus importantes dans ma vie, et de relayer d'autres choses au second plan, comme mes études par exemple. C'était le soir, et je profitais de la chaleur de la salle commune avec mes amis. Harry et Ginny étaient installés face à moi dans un sofa, enlacés. Ensemble, ils filaient le parfait amour, même si dans leurs yeux on pouvait voir que le passé hantait parfois leurs pensées. Ron était là aussi. Il était assis, face à la cheminée à perdre son regard dans la danse que formaient les flammes. Il ne se remettait pas vraiment de la disparition de son frère. Depuis le baisé que nous avons échangé lors de la grande bataille, nous n'avons pas pris le temps de reparler tous les deux, et encore moins de ce baiser. J'aurai aimé pouvoir mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Je l'aimais et je l'ai toujours aimé, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment d'en parler avec lui. J'avais parlé de mon entrevu avec Malfoy à Harry et Ron, ils étaient rentrés dans une colère noire et avaient retourné le château de fond en comble pour retrouver sa trace… en vain. Et depuis ce jour-là Ron s'était de plus en plus refermé sur lui-même.

« -Hermione ? Tu te sens bien ? _me demanda Harry, me ramenant soudainement à la réalité_.

\- Oui Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais un peu dans la lune _; répondis-je_. D'ailleurs, je vais aller me coucher, je suis un peu fatiguée. Bonne nuit. »

17 Décembre 1998 23h00. Je quittais la grande salle où été donné un banquet en raison du début des vacances d'hiver, pour regagner ma chambre. Harry et Ginny étaient restés encore un peu pour profiter de l'ambiance et de la piste de danse. Ron était venu, nous avons conversé, longuement. A ce moment là il était trop tôt pour savoir si lui et moi ça pourrait marcher mais cette conversation me redonna de l'espoir.

Je venais de franchir les portes de la grande salle et de m'avançait dans le couloir qu'un des bras m'encerclaient. Puis je senti un haut le cœur me prendre, je ne sentais plus le sol et tout tournait autour de moi. Puis tout s'arrêta. Je me dégageais des bras m'encerclant, prête à passer un sermon à la personne, lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il ne s'agissait de nul autre que Malfoy.

« - Malfoy espèce de sale petit abrutit ! Qu'est ce que tu fais la où sommes nous ? Réponds !

\- Oh Granger j'avais presque oublié combien tu es chiante. Arrête de poser des questions je ne t'y répondrai pas. Et tant que tu y es range moi cette baguette avant que tu ne te fasses mal _dit-il calmement._

\- Expel… _je n'ai jamais eu le temps de finir mon sort, ma baguette s'envola pour atterrir directement dans la main de le Malfoy, sous mon regard noir meurtrier._

\- Granger déjà que tu n'es pas bien belle mais avec ce regard là c'est encore pire !

\- Arrête ça tout de suite et dis-moi où est-ce que nous sommes ? C'est quoi cet endroit ? Pourquoi tu m'as kidnappée ?!

\- Off Granger et ses questions… déprimant… tu ne reconnais pas l'endroit ? C'est Poudlard bien sûr.

\- Une salle de Poudlard sans fenêtre ni portes ?

\- Pas vraiment une salle… c'est plus un élargissement de mur _dit il fière de lui._ Nous sommes dans un mur de Poudlard, un sort peu connu et peu utilisé qui garanti pourtant une sécurité optimale.

\- Une sécurité optimale ? Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! Fais nous sortir de là, immédiatement !

\- Ola tout doux Granger, tu sortiras, une fois que tout sera fini.

\- Tout quoi Malfoy ? »

Malfoy se laissa tombé par au sol et s'asseya en gardant le silence. Je brulais de le frapper pour le faire parler, mais rien n'aurait changé. Tant que ce petit vaniteux n'avais pas décidé de parler rien ne le ferais changer d'avis. Je m'étais donc installée le plus loin possible de lui, dans ce « mur élargie de super protection ». Aucune porte ni fenêtre. Juste Malfoy… Mais par où étions nous rentrés, comment aurais-je pu sortir ? Et surtout, le plus important : pourquoi Malfoy m'a emmené ici ?

23h17 Je ne supportais plus son silence, je voulais des réponses maintenant.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Poudlard Malfoy ? Et comment es-tu rentré McGonagall à replacé tous les sorts de protections !

\- Je n'ai jamais quitté Poudlard. La semaine suivant la bataille, nous nous sommes regroupés avec les … autres. Après SA disparition, ils étaient très énervés et ils voulaient se venger… le meilleur moyen ? Attaquer Poudlard avec tous ses élèves et faire le plus de victimes possible. Ils m'ont incombés la tâche de m'installer dans le château dans la semaine suivante la bataille alors que les sorts de protections n'étaient pas encore établis…

\- Attaquer Poudlard ?! Quand ? Putain Malfoy t'es vraiment une pourriture !

\- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Je devais me renseigner sur le nombre d'élèves présents, et préparer les plans de l'école.

\- Ordure ! Mêmes certaines personnes que tu considérais comme tes amis si tu n'en as jamais eu, sont à Poudlard tu vas tous nous tuer !

\- J'ai su qu'ils voulaient attaquer Poudlard que ce soir ! Je n'ai rien pu faire…

\- Quoi ? Ce soir ? C'est ce soir l'attaque ?! Ramène-moi là-bas ! Je dois les prévenir et les aider ! Libère moi ! » _Je m'étais levée depuis le début de l'échange et je l'avais saisi en commençant à le frapper au torse._

\- C'est trop tard Granger, ils ont déjà commencé le combat, j'ai à peine eu le temps de t'emmener ici…

\- M'emmener ici Malfoy ! Je t'ai rien demandé ! Laisse-moi les rejoindre ! Laisse-moi ! _Ma voix tremblait et des larmes commencées à creuser mes joues._

\- Non Granger, ici tu es en sécurité. Tu partiras une fois la bataille terminée.

\- Non ! Pourquoi Malfoy pourquoi ? »

Je le frappais encore lorsqu'il me rejeta. Je me suis éloignée de lui et me suis recroqueviller sur moi-même, en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps à l'idée de ce que pouvez traverser mes amis.

00h30. Mes larmes s'étaient taries laissant place à un sentiment de profonde colère et de haine à l'encontre de tous les Mangemorts mais surtout après Malfoy. Je lui ai donc crachais :

« -Tu n'es qu'un sale petit égoïste qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne ! Tu aurais pu être courageux au moins une fois dans ta misérable vie ! Tu aurais pu aller voir McGonagall et lui dire ce qu'il se préparer tu aurais pu éviter un bain de sang sauver des vies ! Mais non toi tu t'en fiche, ils t'ont promis quoi les petits Mangemorts si le pauvre petit Malfoy faisait ce qu'on lui demandait ? Le droit d'être le nouveau petit toutou du chef ?

\- Le droit d'avoir ma mère toujours à mes côtés ! Le droit de savoir qu'elle est toujours vivante ! Le droit de la faire vivre ! Et oui Granger ! Si je ne le faisais pas ils … ils allaient la … ils allaient la tuer ! La tuer tu entends ?! C'est la seule personne qui … et toi tu aurais voulu que je la laisse ? Jamais tu m'entends ? Jamais !

\- Malfoy je …

\- Non ferme la Granger ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! »

02h45 J'ai entendu un bruit sourd et une respiration saccadée, je me suis retournée vers Malfoy, et je l'ai découvert couché sur le sol, le T-shirt couvert d'une tâche sombre.

« Malfoy ? Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Laisse-moi voir.

\- Non tu ne pourras pas m'aider, mais dis toi que d'ici peu tu pourras rejoindre tes amis Granger.

\- Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

\- Il se passe que bientôt la salle va disparaître et moi avec. Et quand ce sera le cas, la bataille sera terminée tu n'auras plus qu'à rejoindre tes précieux amis.

\- Je ne comprends pas libère moi avant et je t'emmènerai à l'infirmerie pour te soigner

\- Non Granger, ça ne se soigne pas. On ne soigne pas quelqu'un qui a lancé un sort sacrifice.

\- Un sort sacrifice ?

\- C'est un sort qui m'a permis a te garder en sécurité ici, ou prisonnière comme tu préfères. Ici rien ne peut t'arriver jusqu'à la fin de la bataille. A ce moment la, je mourrai et tu seras libre, sauve. _Je l'ai regardé avec des yeux ronds d'incompréhension._ Oui Granger un sortilège sacrifice implique que tu meurs.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi me protéger moi ce n'est pas logique Malfoy !

\- Ah ça Granger non c'est sûr… ce n'est pas logique. Tu me demandes pourquoi ? … Parce que tu es la fille la plus intelligente et courageuse que je n'ai jamais connu, parce que tu es la fille la plus chiante, têtue et bornée que je connais, parce que tu es la fille la plus insupportable de tout Poudlard… _sa voix était de plus en plus faible, le sang formait une tâche sombre autour de lui et même les murs qui nous entourés semblaient être de moins en moins opaques._ _Il reprit :_ Parce que tu es la seule fille qui m'ait tenu tête, parce que tu es la seule fille qui m'ai toujours résistée… »

Les murs autour de nous avaient complètement disparut et je me retrouvais au même endroit que quelques heures plutôt lorsque Malfoy m'avait « kidnappée ».

03h00. Le corps de Malfoy avait totalement disparu, la bataille s'était terminée, il y avait certainement de nombreux morts et des blessés, encore… J'ai alors ramené mes genoux sous moi, posais a tête dessus et repensais à tous ceux qui sont morts, ceux qui le sont peut être et à celui qui vient de quitter ce monde. Un cri déchira le silence et me ramena à la réalité. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, mes amis avaient besoin de moi. Je devais les trouver et m'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Je me suis donc levée et je suis partie à leur recherche.

J'ai trouvé Harry tenant Neville effondré sur le corps sans vie de Luna Ginny quant à elle prodiguait les premiers soins médicaux aux blessés. Alors que je cherchais Ron du regard, je l'aperçu courant vers moi. Il me saisit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. A cet instant j'ai su où se trouvait ma place. Poudlard avait connu une nouvelle bataille, et de très grandes pertes, mais il nous appartenait de nous relever une fois de plus et de clamer haut et fort : « nous sommes là, nous sommes fort, nous sommes unis. »

 **25 Mars 2053** 10h00 : la cérémonie touche à sa fin, tout le monde s'avance vers moi et m'adresse un mot doux, me vantant ses qualités et m'adressant leurs plus sincères condoléances en m'assurant leur soutien. Ron s'est éteint et a rejoint nos nombreux amis partis trop tôt…

Après la bataille de Poudlard, j'ai poursuivit mes études dans l'enseignement. Quelques années plus tard je devenais professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard. Je me suis mariée avec Ron Weasley le plus grand gardien de Quidditch des dernières décennies et ensemble nous t'avons eu, ma très chère Rose.

Si aujourd'hui je partage ce souvenir de la bataille de Poudlard avec toi, c'est pour que tu saches que celui qu'on appelle aujourd'hui Draco Malfoy le traite, celui qui a manigancé la dernière attaque à Poudlard était aussi Draco Malfoy un jeune sorcier prêt a tout pour sauver les deux seules femme qu'il ait jamais aimé… sa mère pour qui il a déclenché la dernière bataille, et moi… Hermione Granger pour qui il a lancé un sort sacrifice, et dont les dernières paroles résonnent encore dans ce couloir de Poudlard :

« Parce que tu es la seule fille que je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir et … peut être aussi parce que tu es la seule fille que j'ai vraiment aimé ».

Rose, ce que je veux te faire comprendre aujourd'hui, c'est que l'arme la plus puissante, aussi bien capable de te faire réaliser le pire comme le meilleur, c'est l'amour...


End file.
